Best Left Alone
by BrambleclawIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Gavner's POV on the end of Trials of Death. Includes his death. SPOILER THROUGH BOOK FIVE! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(Gavner POV)

I was currently engaged in an internal war with myself. I would make one decision, decide it was wrong and then change it. Constantly. The indecision was driving me insane.

Darren had failed his trials. Well actually, the little person interfered before Darren had the chance to be crushed by a rabid boar. So I guess he didn't fail, he was interrupted. The princes were debating his fate at this very moment, deciding on whether on not to kill him.

I didn't want the kid to die. I liked him. But part of me was arguing that if the princes decided Darren should be killed, that's what should happen. Hence, the internal battle. So, right now I was going to see Darren, figured he'd want a friendly face to see if they did decide to kill him.

I came up to his room and knocked on the door. Harkat answered. "Come…in."

I was confused, but I pushed open he door anyway. "Hey Darren, I just—Where is he?" I questioned the little person. He didn't answer me, just looked down at the floor.

I slammed the door shut and ran down the hall. Maybe Kurda would no where the kid was. I opened his door. No one was there. I looked back out the door, genuinely confused. I saw a trail of blood on the floor, and realization dawned on me. Kurda had taken Darren to escape from his fate.

Choking back my mixed feelings, I broke into a run, following the trail of blood leading down the hallway. The drops were easy enough to follow; I realized that Kurda probably hadn't thought this through very much. If he had they wouldn't have left a trail that anyone could follow.

The trail led down onto the tunnels, swerving around many tunnels, and long curves. All of a sudden there they were standing right in front of me. Darren leaning on one of the walls for support and Kurda urging him forward.

"Stop!" I yelled after them. Kurda whipped his head around in surprise.

"Gavner?" He sounded confused as to why and how I got here. Okay that was kind of insulting, I now I wasn't the smartest person around but I'm not an idiot.

"Yes. You're leaving a trail of blood good enough for anyone to follow Kurda." I pointed out. "What are you doing? If word got out of this, it would ruin you!"

"I don't care." He retorted. "Why are you here?"

"Come back with me right know, and I'll leave your name out of it." I pressed him.

"Why? So Darren can die?" Kurda asked, looking stunned that I had even suggested it.

"Yes. If that is the princes' decision." I said firmly, urging Kurda to once see sense and come back with me. I avoided looking at Darren, afraid of what I might see in his expression.

Kurda looked at me for a long moment. "You agree with me. You don't think he should die either."

With a start I realized it was true. I didn't think he should die. "Yes. But that's my personal opinion. We have to go back." Kurda shook his head.

"I'm no taking him back to die." He said simply, urging Darren forward off the wall.

"Fine. If you're not going I'm coming with you." I said, stepping up beside them.

"Fine," Kurda agreed, not looking entirely happy about this arrangement. Well, he can get over it. As a group we moved faster, us taking turns helping Darren maneuver the winding corridors. We hurried forward, even though I was technically betraying the vampire clan, I felt like I was doing the right thing. It was nice.

We came to two tunnels. I knew that one would be shorter, but Kurda insisted on using the other one. "This one is faster. What, are you scared of the water?" I asked. This was stupid, why was he acting weird?

"I guess that's it." He breathed.

"This way is faster, were going this way." I announced and then headed in that direction. Sighing to himself, Kurda followed. I was right; the entrance was much faster this way. About three more tunnels and we would have been home-free.

We were coming up to our first turn when I smelled something. It was as peculiar, familiar. Vampaneze! How stupid would a vampaneze have to be to walk right into Vampire Mountain? Kurda came up behind me, and started to walk around the corner.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back. I turned my head a round the corner. A whole throng of purple-skinned demons were standing there. I felt Kurda beside me, looking around and stiffen when he saw them. We pulled back quickly, afraid of being seen.

"How many did you see?" I asked quickly.

"34," He swallowed, deeply, touching his hand to his throat.

"I saw 35. I t really doesn't make a difference. What weapons do you have?" I asked another question, but his time I was more afraid of his answer.

"A knife. You?" He sounded wary, not exactly worried, but wary.

"Two knives." I conceded.

"If you give me a weapon I can help." Darren piped up. Both me and Kurda looked at him like he was crazy. He was injured, and bleeding, he would die instantly.

"To be honest Darren. If me and Kurda can't handle them, I don't think you'd make much difference." Kurda nodded in agreement.

"Darren, go back down the hall, away from the fighting and stay safe." Kurda instructed. The kid set off, giving us one last look before heading down the hall.

"Ready?" I asked. Kurda nodded gravely. I pulled my knives and stepped out into the open. The noticed me at once. I stood waiting on Kurda before we attacked. He stepped up beside me. I smiled, ready to fight, even if it meant my death by vampaneze.

"Now!" I yelled. Kurda raised his knife in attack position. He brought it down sharply. Right into my stomach!

Shock and pain overlaid my senses. I could hear them talking, but no words made sense. I was dying, that much I knew. It just made it all the more disorienting.

I fell to the ground and the pictures started to blur in front of me. I felt I was being moved. "Gavner! Gavner!" A small voice yelled at me. Darren! Why was he here?

"Suhh- Suh," I tried to talk, which just caused the blood to gush faster. Darren's face blurred in my vision. But there was one thing could see. I could see Kurda. Staring at us with a horrified expression, which was rather odd, judging by the fact that he had caused this.

"Suhhh- Sorry if my snoring kept you awake." I managed to get my sentence out. I felt one tear hit my face, and saw, one last time, the face of the vampire who killed me, before it turned black.


	2. Just a disclaimer

A/n Don't own Cirque Du Freak/ Darren Shan Saga, or Darren Shan


End file.
